


Spin The Bottle

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, Schmoop, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: One night. One party. And one hell of a kiss. Or how one little game of spin the bottle changed everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimpleforyourthoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleforyourthoughts/gifts).



It was a Friday night and Chris’s parents were out of town, and the booze was unguarded, so they were having a more _intimate_ gathering; six guys, six girls. They were hanging in the garage come band rehearsal space, or _recording studio_ as Chris and Chad liked to refer to it. Rob preferred to call it the _jamming room_. Jared didn’t really care what they called it, he just wished they’d stop trying to rope Jensen into singing for them. Which was what they were in the middle of doing right now.

“Guys, come on, this is supposed to be a party,” he said unable to hide his exasperation, and he threw his arm across Jensen’s shoulder, Jensen didn’t want to perform, he just wanted to chill, “Play or stick on a playlist.”

Jared grinned kind of stupidly when Jensen turned his head to give him a look. They always had each other’s backs. 

But Chad just ignored him, “Jensen, come on!”

Alaina sighed rather dramatically, throwing her head back with a roll of her eyes, and threw up her hands, “See, Flix, I knew we shoulda brought our cellos. Will you leave the boy alone? You want someone to sing with you? I’ll do it.” 

And Alaina downed what was left of her beer and took up the microphone. She was the lead singer of her own band with Felicia and Genevieve. They liked to go for a _Rasputina_ flavour. Alaina sighed again, “Even if you do have a second rate drummer,” and she laughed when Chad leapt to his feet, sticks crashing down, “Gonna hit me, tough guy?”

Not that Chad would dare, but Alaina could totally whoop his ass. 

And Genevieve snickered, “A, play nice, we’re on their turf, remember?” Genevieve and Chad had a not so friendly rivalry when it came to who was better on the skins, but it was mostly harmless, Alaina still liked to wind him up though. 

Alaina shrugged, holding her hands up to her mouth in a mock _oops I’m such a bad girl_ fashion.

Chris slapped his hand against his guitar, “Okay. We’ve got a singer. So why don’t you just sit back down, Chad. And let’s do this. Come on.”

“Yeah, come on,” Felicia said, punching her fist into the air, just as the others; Danneel, Adrianne, Misha and Amy returned from the kitchen with more drinks. And Chad tapped them in with his sticks. The tension leaving the room as the music filled the air. 

Jensen leaned in quickly to say, “Thanks, Jay,” against his ear.

Jared shook his head, “That was all Alaina.”

Jensen just smiled at him and then he was being dragged up onto his feet by Danneel, “Dance with me,” her command, it was important to know that it wasn’t a request, and Jensen spun her under his arm, before they moved away from the couch. Jared watched them for a moment, Jensen liked to pretend otherwise, but he actually loved to dance. 

And Jared did too. Amy quirked an eyebrow at him and Jared got to his feet, and he gave her a bow, before taking her hand to place a kiss to the back of it, “Milady,” which got a giggle out of her and then they danced for three or four songs. The others joining them. And more drinks were had. 

Pizzas had been ordered and a playlist was stuck on while they were eating, and of course Chad had had a eureka moment when he’d been carrying some empties, “Let’s play spin the bottle.”

Which had been met with a series of grumbles, and a couple of _You’ve got to be kidding me_ ’s from Jensen and Alaina. But this was Chad, and once he got an idea in his head there was no escaping. Plus no one was willing to let it default to the alternative. There would be no truth or dare. Not after last time. Spin the bottle was relatively harmless. And mostly stupid. But kissing cute girls was always fun.

Since it was Chad’s suggestion he had gone first. And the girls had cackled when it landed on Chris. Chad had made a face and said that it was just a practice spin, they were playing by the _standard_ hetero rules. Not that Jared thought it would have been a big deal to not, but it wasn’t like any of them were gay anyway. Well as far as he knew. 

Chad had gotten Danneel on his second spin and she’d rolled her eyes at the _woops_ and _ooo’s_ as they crawled towards each other for their kiss. And then they were off. Danneel’s spin had landed on Jensen. And their kiss lasted a good few seconds longer than Chad’s and Danneel’s. But that was to be expected. Those two were always flirting and not so shamelessly. It was kind of adorable really. Jensen’s first spin had landed on Jared, so he got a second one, which landed on Adrianne. 

Though they didn’t know it at the time, a pattern had been started. And it seemed that any time Jensen or Jared spun the bottle they landed on each other first. And Jared had even somehow managed to get Jensen twice in a row on one turn. So on Jensen’s next turn when it landed on Jared yet again, Danneel had clearly had enough. She clamped her hand down on top of Jensen’s on the bottle, “Oh, no, no. no. I’m sorry, boys, but I think the Universe is trying to tell us something here. And what it really, really wants is for you two to kiss.”

“What?” Jared kind of spluttered a little, he had just taken a mouthful of beer.

Alaina was smirking at him, “Oh that I just _have_ to see.”

And the other girls, and _Misha_ , chimed in their agreement. 

Chad throwing in a, “That’d be fucking hilarious.”

Jared looked to Jensen who wore a bemused sort of look as he said, “Guys, come on.”

And Jared’s mouth fell open when Rob, of all their friends, just shrugged with a nod and said, “I think the bottle has spoken, man.”

Jensen shook his head, tongue flicking out over his bottom lip, teeth sinking into it as he finally looked back at Jared, “Okay then. We’ll do it.”

Danneel already clapping her hands triumphantly.

“We will?” Jared asked quietly, as if it were only him and Jensen, even though they were on opposite sides of the circle.

Jensen smiled, getting up on his knees and he shuffled a little closer to Jared, though not quite all the way, “I mean, I’m okay with it, if you are?”

Was he okay with it? Jensen was his best friend in the entire world. He loved him more than he loved his own brother. So he should be able to kiss him, right? It wasn’t like it was a big deal. They were just playing a silly game after all. Jared nodded, “Okay.”

Besides he and Jensen would never back down from a challenge. Jared pushed himself up and they closed the distance between them, and they shared a nervous little giggle when they got right into each other’s space. Which was stupid. Because they were always in each other’s space. But this was different. All their friends were staring at them, watching them with a concentrated intent. 

“Make it a good one,” the commentary from Danneel. 

Jared’s heart had started to race as he stared into Jensen’s eyes, his breath catching as he noticed for the first time just how beautiful they were, and had Jensen always had those stupidly pretty eyelashes? Since when did Jared find eyelashes pretty? But then everything narrowed in on Jensen’s hand on his face, cupping his cheek. Jensen’s thumb brushing across his cheekbone as he lifted his hand to tuck Jared’s hair back behind his ear, “Just breathe,” Jensen whispered, and then Jensen’s lips were on his own.

It started out so chaste and Jensen’s lips were so soft and warm and perfect, he got lost in the motion of it, thinking absolutely nothing of it when Jensen’s tongue swept past his lips and into his mouth. It just felt…it just _felt_. He’d hardly even noticed Jensen’s hand in his hair or the arm wrapped around his back, until they were pulling apart for air. 

“That good enough for you?” Jensen asked, and it took Jared longer than perhaps it should have to realise that that had been directed towards Danneel and not him. But in his defence, Jensen had still been staring into Jared’s eyes when he’d said it. 

And there were more than a couple of murmured _fuck_ ’s when Jared’s awareness beyond Jensen returned. Though one quick glance around their circle of friends, told him that he wasn’t the only one still lost to the moment.

Chris was the one to bring them all back, “Well, I’m not kissing Chad,” and effectively brought an end to the game. Conversation and ribbing shifting their focus.

But Jared remained stuck and consequently non-verbal for the next hour or so, until he found himself alone with Jensen out on the back porch. They’d gone to the kitchen for drinks when Jensen said he needed some air. So they’d stepped outside. 

Jensen bumped him with his shoulder, “Are you okay, Jay? You’ve been unusually quiet.”

Jared smiled, “Just thinking,” raising his arms to hug himself, it was kind of chilly, and without meaning to he said, “You’re a good kisser.”

 _Shit_.

But Jensen just laughed, bumping Jared’s upper arm with his fist, “If I'd known it would get you to shut up, I might have done it sooner,” he teased and Jared punched him back, if maybe a little bit harder than Jensen had hit him. 

Jensen grinned, “Come on, let’s go back inside.”

And that was it. Jared had had _the_ best kiss he had ever had in his life, and now what? He huffed at himself. He was being ridiculous. He probably only felt that way because of the alcohol. It was just because Jensen had caught him all off guard. And his ~~beautiful~~ stupid big green eyes. It was definitely the alcohol. Jared shrugged it off and re-joined the party, his mind wandering to other things.

And everything went back to normal. Business as usual. And Jared didn’t even really think about it again until the next time he was making out with a girl, the following Friday, he couldn’t think about anything else. Jensen’s lips, Jensen’s tongue. Jensen’s strong beautiful hand holding his face, and yet how softly he had caressed his cheek. Or that look that had been in Jensen’s eyes, that smile in that moment just as their lips had parted, before reality had barged back in. And Sandy had called him on checking out, “Are you still with me?”

“What? Uh, yeah. No. Sorry. I’m here.”

And he’d leaned back in to resume kissing, but she turned her head with a huff, “Forget it. Moment’s over,” and she walked away, leaving him feeling like such a moron. 

But before he could start feeling too sorry for himself Jensen had clapped him on the back, “Hey, man. You want to get out of here? It’s getting kinda lame.”

“So lame,” Jared smiled, “I’m in…or well out, I guess.”

Jensen snorted as he shoved him, with an indulgent sort of _you are such a dork_ kind of look, but he didn’t say anything. Just got in behind Jared and marched him to the bedroom to collect their jackets and then back downstairs and out the front door. And it had left Jared with a weird feeling when Jensen had finally let go of him. 

That’s when things started to change. He didn’t know how to feel or act when he was around Jensen anymore. Or what was appropriate. So he’d taken a step back. Stopped invading his personal bubble. Just because he couldn’t stop thinking about kissing Jensen, didn’t mean that Jensen couldn’t. Hell he didn’t even know if Jensen had felt the same way he had when they had kissed. And it wasn’t just about kissing anymore either. The last couple of times Jared had jerked off it had been Jensen he’d seen when he closed his eyes. 

Jared had never thought that way about another guy before. And he didn’t feel that way about Jensen, or at least he hadn’t thought he did. But lately?

They were alone in Jensen’s bedroom. Jared was sitting all the way on the opposite side of the bed, as far away from Jensen as he could be. And apparently that was just one step too far for Jensen, “Jared. Is something wrong?”

"What do you mean?"

“You mean aside from all the space you've not been taking up?”

Jared blinked, and then said carefully, “You _want_ me taking up your space?”

“Jared. I'm serious. And not to go all _mom_ on you but you've been...” and Jensen let his teeth sink into the corner of his lip, “not you and…” he scratched the back of his neck, “and I'm worried. Have I upset you in some way?”

“No,” Jared said firmly and quickly, getting up to his feet too, he didn’t want Jensen to think that was even remotely true, because it wasn’t, “Of course not.”

“Then what–” Jared didn’t know what else to say so he cut Jensen off with a kiss. And Jensen started kissing him back almost immediately, Jensen’s hands warm as they slid up Jared’s back, his right continuing up into Jared’s hair. Jensen’s eyes remaining closed as they pulled apart for air, and he whispered, “What was that for?”

“I want you, Jensen. I want to be with you,” and as soon as he said it he knew it was true. 

“Don't just say that,” Jensen shook his head, opening his eyes to Jared’s, “If you're saying it, then you have to mean it, because if you don't? Then we can forget this and just be us, and I'll get over it. But if you don't and then we...there'd be no coming back–”

“I don’t want to go back. I want to be yours, Jensen. Completely. I want to be your boyfriend.” He didn’t want to live in a reality where he didn’t get to kiss Jensen whenever he wanted.

“I want to be yours too,” and Jensen captured Jared’s lips with his own, his kiss every bit as possessive as his words, “No one else, Jay.”

Jared smiled, “No one else.”


End file.
